la rose et l'étoile
by aerogirl84
Summary: Trop court pour faire un résumé.Ship


**La rose et l'étoile**

Le bar était bondé, comme tous les premiers jeudi du mois. En réalité, comme à chaque fois qu'IL venait jouer.  
Oh bien sûr il arrivait qu'il rejoigne le groupe pendant d'autres soirées, un peu un l'improviste, mais c'était toujours un tel plaisir pour eux de jouer ensemble que ça ne posait jamais le moindre souci.

Erika regarda la grande pendule qui surplombait le bar, et questionna Jeff le Barman d'un regard sans équivoque.  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules, lui apprenant dans ce simple geste que lui non plus ne savait pas où IL était.

La gérante du club soupira et hocha la tête vers les musiciens, les laissant commencer le nouveau morceau, tandis qu'elle rejoignait les vestiaires, espérant encore une fois qu'IL serait peut être entré par la porte de service.

Avec le temps elle avait finit par ressentir pour Mac Taylor une immense affection, un peu comme une mère, un peu comme une amie, un peu comme une femme. Rien de ce qu'elle ne représentait vraiment pour lui, mais un peu de ce qu'elle aurait aimé être.

Depuis le temps qu'elle l'observait venir jouer dans son Club, elle avait appris à connaître cet homme un peu au delà de la froideur dont il faisait preuve. Ses yeux bleu si insondables, les muscles contractés de son visage et sa voix toujours si neutre et sans émotion se transformaient en un instant dès qu'il prenait en main son instrument et montait sur scène.  
Dans ces moments là, il rayonnait, semblait calme et apaisé. Erika aimait le voir jouer autant qu'elle appréciait de l'écouter.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand elle le vit soudain entrer, rejoignant les vestiaires un peu essoufflé et un timide sourire d'excuse sur son visage.

« Désolé Erika, un petit contretemps. »  
« Ce n'est rien mon grand, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là maintenant. »

La vieille dame le laissa entrer et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, profitant en silence de son protégé.

Mac enleva sa veste rapidement, et posa précautionneusement l'étui noir qui contenait son trésor, sa basse. Il la sortit, la posant ensuite sur ses genoux tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur un banc en bois.

Comme à chaque fois, il caressa l'arrière du manche avec douceur, juste à l'endroit où était gravé une rose dans le bois noir.  
Une petite fleur à peine éclose en souvenir de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un.  
Erika avait compris avec le temps qu'elle ne saurait jamais vraiment ce qu'il en était de cette histoire, et le rituel presque intime qu'il entretenait avec la gravure l'avait toujours empêché de lui poser la question.

A vrai dire, si elle l'avait fait, Mac ne lui aurait sans doute pas répondu.

Il avait fait graver cela quelques temps après la mort de Claire, laissant apparaître par cette rose qui ne s'épanouirait jamais, leur amour qui avait été brisé trop tôt.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, Erika le trouvait différent. Cette caresse habituelle à laquelle elle avait déjà assisté plusieurs fois auparavant, lui semblait plus accessible. Moins personnelle pour lui et moins intrusive pour elle.

Et pour cette raison, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques années.

« Mac ? »

L'homme relava ses yeux clairs vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que signifiait cette gravure, ici. »

Elle pointa son index juste en dessous du chevalet, indiquant le dessin d'une étoile encadré de deux initiales.

Pour autant qu'elle le sache, la rose avait toujours était là depuis qu'elle le connaissait, par-contre, cette étoile, elle l'avait vu naître et la curiosité vis-à-vis de sa présence n'en été que plus forte.

Mac baissa les yeux vers ce qu'Erika lui indiquait bien qu'il sache exactement de quoi elle parlait.  
Un sourire d'une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas vint éclairer son visage tandis qu'il se levait.  
Il déposa un baiser amical sur sa joue avant de monter rejoindre les autres musiciens, et Erika comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de cet homme mystérieux qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Lorsque l'heure de son départ approcha, la gérante s'était presque résigné. Pourtant, elle eut finalement la moitié d'une réponse lorsqu'elle vit Mac descendre de la scène avec le même sourire que plus tôt dans les vestiaires.

Elle observa avec attention l'objet de ce changement radical dans l'expression naturellement fermé du bassiste et une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. Elle regarda une jeune femme poser sa main sur son bras tandis qu'elle embrassait amicalement la joue de Mac.

Comme si elle sentait son regard sur elle, la magnifique femme tourna la tête suivit de près par Mac.  
En quelques pas ils étaient en face d'elle.

« Erika, je voudrais te présenter une amie, Stella » dit Mac.

Erika succomba immédiatement aux yeux verts et au sourire chaleureux que lui offrit la femme aux cheveux bouclés qui lui faisait face.

« Enchantée de vous connaître, je… » commença la patronne.

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans les rouages de ses pensées.

« Vous allez peut-être trouver ma question étrange mais quel est votre nom de famille Mademoiselle. »

Si Stella fut décontenancé elle ne le montra nullement.

« Bonasera, je suis Grecque » répondit-elle simplement

Un silence tranquille accompagna cette déclaration.

« Il va falloir y aller on commence tôt demain. » déclara Mac en posant instinctivement sa main de le bas du dos de la jeune femme.

Stella rougit presque aussi rapidement qu'elle arriva à le cacher mes les yeux d'Erika qui était braqués sur elles, le remarquèrent et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres colorées.

« Bien sûr, allez-y les enfants. »

Tandis qu'elle regardait le couple « d'amis » qui disparaissait entre les tables et les serveurs, Erika poussa un soupir.  
La vie était bien assez dure pour gâcher les chances d'être heureux. Elle en toucherait un mot à Mac la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait.  
Bien qu'elle se doutait ne pas avoir trop de mal à le convaincre au vu du **S** et du **B** qui encadrait l'étoile qui reposait tendrement sur le corps de sa basse.

FIN


End file.
